


Homeless Again

by dmux86



Series: One Wrong Kiss... More Then One Path Forward [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Break Up, Everything Hurts, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Not Beta Read, Post-Break Up, Suicidal Thoughts, The Author Regrets Everything, They Made Their Barchie Bed, Underage Drinking, Veronica Lodge Needs a Hug, discussion of revenge sex, especially getting into this show in 2020, jughead jones needs a new beanie cause the betty-beanie is tainted, now there's a tag nobody saw coming, or at least wishing they had actually killed him thoughts, riverdale speculation, riverdale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmux86/pseuds/dmux86
Summary: Just... getting some feelings out from Jughead's POV...It's not pretty and it's not happy and it's probably not well written but this is what I wrote
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge (past), Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones (past), Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge
Series: One Wrong Kiss... More Then One Path Forward [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697050
Comments: 60
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't seen any 'if it really happens' fics that focus on Jughead's POV and the fallout from an effectively married couple breaking up a couple months before the end of high school and shattering the core four group forever.
> 
> There's no going back from that, especially if it's done as flagrant cheating as indicated in the EW spoilers that I've seen and not even a clean breakup first type deal.

"Yeah, I know you kissed. That was part of the plan we made together" he says with a hint of his usual humor in his voice but his is heart racing as his soulmate looks away from him.

"And you said none of those old feelings came back, that I was the only man for you, when I asked in the bunker" he added, the nerves and heartbreak building and slipping through now, his voice wavering as he continues "But then you kissed him again, after all of that... " trailing off instead of making it a question as her reaction answers it

Betty swallows and says "I just... it's complicated Juggie... I don't want to hurt anyone but I just need some space", tears in her eyes as they stand in a room they've shared for a full year now. The prelude and dress rehearsal for the life they've dreamed of together... Yale and New York and perhaps even a return someday with dark haired green eyed babies who are spoiled by Auntie V and taught to play music and throw a ball by Uncle Archie.

"No, you really don't Betts" he says, a hint of anger mixing in with the fear and heartbreak now "I thought we were past this. I thought you loved me, but now you're kissing him of all people?" 

She looks at him, biting the lips he's tasted a thousand times but suddenly fears he will never taste again, swallowing again before asking "Can we... can we just take a week and think about it? Not make any rash decisions?" 

He shakes his head "No, I don't think so. I cannot wait for you to decide who you like more. It shouldn't be a question at this point", blinking away the water in his eyes as he looks around the room that is still mostly hers, especially after months away at Stonewall. Legally the house belongs to his family, but Alice is here too and even if he wanted to he's not sure he could win an argument for kicking them both out either short or long-term. And unless Veronica is orders of magnitude more forgiving than he can imagine she can't go there anytime soon.

He reaches down to his weekend bag, grabs it and starts putting his laptop and a random handful of clothes in it, memories of doing something similar in the run down trailer that he and Betty burnt to the ground a year ago flashing in his mind as she asks what he's doing.

"Leaving" he manages to say, wanting to say just for a night or two to give himself hope if nothing else but somehow he already knows that's not the case. He doesn't need to turn around to know there's worried expression on her beautiful face as she asks "What... Juggie... where will you go? What will you do?"

He glances at her just long enough to say "I'll figure it out, Betts. I always do" and starts moving with the bag over his shoulder, all but running down the stairs, past JB and his father playing some game in the living room, out the door, and not even bothering to grab his bike as he steps into the cool spring night. 

Giving her one last chance to catch up with him and his shattering heart.

There are no footsteps behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So morning did not bring any good news about any of this
> 
> Or make me feel any better

It was already dark when he left and simply walked away. No specific destination, just... away... 

His heart ached, his head was starting to ache again as it had been a lot since the middle of March which always made it hard to concentrate, and he knew he was crying but couldn't be bothered to wipe away the tears just yet.

Reaching the old Sunnyside lot entirely by accident he set his bag down on the ground and leaned against the damaged fence, catching his breath and trying to clear his head at least enough to decide what to do tonight. Where he could go, where he could sleep.

Normally in a breakup when you lived together you went back to your parents... or to your best friends place... but of course thanks to the twisted Brady Bunch gone bad nature of all of this whole damn thing those weren't options.

Pop's was right out. Far too public, far too predictable. To think they had all sang there on the roof like everything was fine not even a week ago made him wonder if he'd ever eat there again. 

Sweet Pea had skipped town again after the show, and Fangs and Kevin were back 'on again' and he knew whose side Kev would take in all this, after all there was only one reason they were friends at all. Cheryl would offer no sympathy at all, and even if Toni wanted him to crash with them Polly's kids were there so it was far from neutral ground or a place he could avoid thinking about the past.

For a brief moment he wondered if he could track down his mother in a ironic echo of the last time his friends betrayed him completely, and couldn't help but laugh at how... innocent... the fight at homecoming was in comparison to this.

If he'd gotten his bike in the first place he probably would just have ridden away and not looked back, and part of him was pissed that wasn't an option due to his own haste and hope while leaving his... her... their... the house. 

His phone had buzzed with text alerts along the walk and again now but he couldn't bring himself to look at it yet, not even to see who it was. There wasn't really anyone he wanted to talk to... the guilty parties disgusted him and he didn't want to lash out at those that hadn't caused this pain. Well, there was one person that would probably be decent company tonight assuming Archie had come clean at the same time, but he'd have to either brave Pops or Hiram Lodge to see her so he didn't want to go there yet.

Reaching up he ran his hand through his hair... only to be interrupted by his new beanie... and he gripped it and pulled it off to look it over.

She made it for him. She told him he was enough. She was a fucking liar. 

As he debated if leaving it in the mud, burning it, or sending it back to her was the most cathartic way of disposing of something he couldn't keep wearing, his phone actually rang with a phone call, making him pull it out just in case this was somehow important and had nothing to do with them.

Seeing the name he accepted the call and put the phone to his ear, opening with "I assume you've been... informed", saying it as dryly as he could. 

The response was basically a growl before Ronnie said more clearly "Yes, and I need someone to drink with Jones... La Bonne Nuit is closing as we speak for a private pity party, you in?"


	3. Chapter 3

He steps into the empty speakeasy, the place almost too quiet other than the click of heels behind the bar and slight rattle of glasses as his brunette friend lays out a variety of options, glancing over with almost dead eyes as she asks "So what are we having tonight, Jughead Jones the Third?", three years of varying degrees of friendship allowing him to sense the anger under her facade.

Almost pure anger, hardly any sadness, if his observations are correct.

"I was thinking tequila" he responds, shedding his jacket... beanie stuffed into a pocket... to sit at the bar and her eyes go to his loose hair and a hint of sadness finally shows up as she turns away and mutters "Fuck, forgot she... wow... " while serving their drinks.

She stays behind the bar, perched on a stool, and the author in Jughead starts thinking about metaphors for keeping people at a distance before he takes his first shot and burns any such ideas out.

"So, they told us at the same time. Coordinated it" he says, setting the glass down and meeting her gaze, feeling the fire of his own anger mirrored back ten times over in her dark eyes, and continues "Did he say he was going to be with her?", the refusal to say or think their names becoming an increasingly conscious choice on his part.

Veronica shrugs, already taking another shot after replying "It wasn't entirely clear, though that may have been due to me slapping him before he could finish. Did she?"

"Oh no... she wanted us to take time to not make any rash decisions, as if kissing my best friend... and your boyfriend... wasn't already a rash decision" he scoffs in reply, pushing his glass out to her for more.

"Any chance you might forgive them?", Ronnie asks a moment later, not quite looking at his face, clearly considering her own answer to the question.

"Him, no, this... this is the worst parts of my so-called brother all rolled into one and shoved in my face... I just can't look past it. But honestly, I could probably forgive her... but only if you don't forgive him", earning a pair of perfectly maintained eyebrows rising in confusion, and he clarifies "If they are both single and she still chose me, begged me to come back, and we kicked him completely out of both of our lives... I both love her and hate myself just enough to do it, though I'm not sure I would like the sort of boyfriend I would become." 

This earns him an eye roll and then a sad smile, "I don't think I can at all. Not anytime soon at least. I cannot stand the thought of either of them being around right now. It was bad enough having to deal with the whole fake thing while you were gone... that everyone would believe that he would leave me like that... but then he actually did and now it's like he's done it twice in a row and making me look like a fool for allowing it the first time"

Jug nods in agreement, adding "And I even asked her, afterward, if" and is interrupted "Same here. He said all the right words", her voice fuming as she takes another shot, clearly outpacing him and his always complicated stance on drinking.

And it's already having an effect on her as she blurts out "I'm not ready for revenge sex yet" and he coughs up the drink he was trying to drink, almost pleading as he asks "They haven't though?" and she assures him "Just a kiss, he was quite clear on that" before adding dully "At least as of a few hours ago" and making him want to vomit.

He's honestly never enjoyed thinking about sex outside of the context of making love with his girlfriend, the actual physical act sounding almost gross to him when removed from the context of their relationship. 

But to imagine a muscular redhead naked on top of his blonde beauty is so much worse that his usual annoyance at the crude jokes made by his peers, and part of him hates himself for feeling so possessive of what he know is her body to do with as she pleases... but then he thinks about someone else, anyone really, learning what rhythm makes her unable to keep quiet, that one spot that makes her left foot (and only her left foot) twitch when it's kissed, knowing how every inch of her body (but a few especially pink inches in particular) tastes... it makes his stomach roll and his fist clench. He'd always been so happy that they were each other's first, last, and only partners, no matter how silly that sounded.

He's so distracted for a moment he misses what Veronica is telling him, but as he focuses again she says "and I don't think they've had a chance to get that far, now that I know what the odd looks from the Ginger Judas are really about. We had a fight during rehearsals, about my dad and stuff, and I'm almost certain that's when it happened" and he has to agree, fingers pushing his hair back as he nods "Shit, yeah, we did too. Guess we should have scheduled our fights as well as they schedule their confessions"

She rolls her eyes again but is smirking this time, and adds "Anyway, as I was saying, not ready for revenge sex yet but if I have to see them be insufferable at school that may change... you in or do I need to start flirting with Reggie again?" 

"I appreciate the offer, but not my style, despite our past misadventures in a hot tub. Probably need to keep me away from matches, brass knuckles, and switchblades though, now that I don't have an in with the Sheriff's Office" Jughead replies, deadpan but obviously joking with the person that is, at least for this brief moment that he know won't last, his closest friend in the world.

Veronica nods and tops them both off again, each draining their drink and not speaking for a bit, before she asks, anger from before replaced nearly entirely by sadness "Did they ever really love us?", not even differentiating between the types of love involved between what Kevin and others would sometimes call the 'core four', and he could only shrug "I certainly thought so, and I've known them both since before I was able to spell the word friendship" 

"God that must suck, all those... memories... ", her small warm hand resting on his forearm. They are rarely affectionate with each other directly, in fact Jughead would bet they've shared more group hugs during or after traumatic moments than any sort of individual gestures, but right now he appreciates it.

"Honestly I'm more concerned with where I'll be sleeping tonight... and future memories. Pretty sure she's getting both the house and the family in the divorce" he said, trying to mask his worry with a joke, but quickly added more sincerely, his voice breaking a bit "She's far closer to Charles than I am, JB's spent more time with her this past year than she has with me during the entirety of high school, and don't even get me started on how Alice and my dad are going to try and handle this... or what Thanksgiving dinners will be like in the future with a... a stepsister... and her boyfriend across the table. And I just can't be in that house right now", not even needing to tell Ronnie that it felt like Betty's no matter whose names are on the deed, all of their friends having made the same mistake out loud at least a few times just since he got back from Stonewall.

Veronica's smile was tight and her voice sincere when she offered "The Pembrooke is always open to my friends, though I'm already worried how I will react to Daddy and my lovely half-sister in my current mood... and the last time you and Daddy got in each other's way we nearly burnt down the whole damn town... so might be best if you crash here. The bench seats are fine for a night or two, easy access to food and drinks of all sorts, on the house of course." 

He nodded his thanks and agreement in one, and with that they took another shot each before she called for her ride home. Walking around the bar in her usual heels, the heiress pulled Jughead down into a tight hug, whispering "Tear that damn thing up and leave it on her pillow" into his ear as she stared at the grey beanie sticking out from his pocket.


	4. FP POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switching POV's for a bit... also have a good outline for a '6 years later' sequel to this

FP had barely had a chance to look up and see his younger son... even after nearly a year it still felt weird having to clarify that... walking past before the door shut behind him, not quite a slam but near enough.

Glancing at his daughter to see if she knew what was up with Jug, she merely shrugged and made another move in the chess game she was clearly winning to the point that the former Serpent King was starting to think he was being toyed with. After shooting a quick **_you OK boy?_** text his focus returned to the game for a bit till there was a knock at the door. Standing up he walked over the door, finding Archie standing there with a hopeful expression and smiled at Fred's kid.

"Hey there Red, Jug just left a little while ago... guess he wasn't going to see you... " the older man said even as he let him inside.

"Oh, no, he wasn't" the younger man said, flushing and looking surprisingly guilty as he rubbed the back of his neck and explained "And I'm here to see Betty actually"

Almost as if summoned the blonde came down, ponytail tight but eyes visibly red, confirming FP's suspicion that she and his boy had gotten into another fight... but then she seemed to blush as Archie smiled at her, her lips curling into a slight smile she stated "Let's go talk out back Arch"

Glancing at the pair of them FP couldn't help asking "Just what the hell is going on tonight? Jug runs out of here like his beanie is on fire and now you two are acting... well not like you normally do", and as he said that and watched they both looked increasingly uncomfortable and guilty, the sense of danger the ex-con and ex-Sheriff had tingling all over as he all but growled "Please tell me this is not what it looks like"

Betty's composure broke first as a few tears escaped "I... we just... it's complicated... Jug left before I could explain" but she was cut off by JB "Explain what? What did you do Betty?", anger at a girl she had grown to look up to rising as she seemed to figure it out too.

Betty sobbed and Archie bolted past FP to wrap her in his arms, even daring to kiss her forehead right there in the Jones's living room as FP blood started to boil. "Seriously? After all this time? No wonder my boy is pissed. JB, go up to your room and text Jug and tell him to come home or at least let us know where he's staying" His daughter rolled her eyes and scoffed at being dismissed, or perhaps just at the two idiots she had to walk past, before FP all but shouted "Now sit, and tell me everything" which finally pulled Alice out from their bedroom to ask what all the commotion was about.

"Seems these two have some confessions to make" he told his girlfriend, even as he realized just how messed up this was about to get when Alice turned towards her daughter and looked over the pair that was sitting together on the couch and scoffed "Really? Just after he came back? You couldn't have at least waited till high school was over. Where is Jug Head anyway?" 

"He bolted, and I think it's clear why after getting broken up with", but Betty quickly stated "But I didn't... " her voice thick with sadness as FP rolled his eyes and ran his hand down his face before gesturing at Archie and her and almost pleaded with the girl he had been looking forward to calling his daughter-in-law someday "Tell me you didn't start with him before ending things with my boy. Tell you at least had the decency to do it in the right order" 

Betty's couldn't meet his gaze and shook his head, muttering "Fuck... " before taking his own phone out and sending three quick messages **_I know what happened. Don't do anything stupid. Call me or JB_** , knowing it was likely Jug wouldn't answer a call especially if he was riding, though he hadn't heard the bike earlier. 

Alice seemed unfazed at first though she did shake her head and mutter something about timing and tact while walking into the kitchen for some wine while FP sat down across from Betty and Archie, asking them "If this is some sort of scheme or plot you kids have cooked up, tell me right now, I can keep a damn secret", even though he knew at least the blonde wasn't quite this good of an actress.

They both shook their heads and FP nodded before saying "Betty, I'm not kicking you out, but Archie needs to leave, and for Jug's sake I don't want him around here until I have a chance to talk to my boy", Alice returning and adding from behind the couch "And you most certainly are not going over to his house young lady. Bad enough you were sharing a room with Forsythe but I won't have you living with yet another boy before you've even finished high school" 

"I'll text you Betty" Archie said, meekly retreating from the Jones house before FP stared down the blonde, Alice sitting the other chair in an almost funny echo of a previous conversation about Jughead not being at home like he should be

"So after all this time, you not only left him for Archie, but you cheated on my boy?" FP asks, honestly with more confusion than anger, "What happened to Yale and getting out of town together? To hear Mary talk the only way Red is making it farther than Greendale Community College is by joining the military. Is that really what you want?" 

Betty shrugged so hard her shoulders nearly hit her ears and didn't seem to have an answer, but did mutter "Not sure he'll be at Yale anyway... " to herself. Having heard Jughead complain about homework a few times since coming back to school he could somewhat understand that worry, but he had seemed to be doing better since the big show a week before and given his assault it would take actually failing for Yale to deny him his admission at this point, even scrapping out C's in most classes would be fine and even when he was homeless Jug was capable of that much. 

"I always knew Archibald was bad news" Alice interjects, earning an eye roll from Betty that FP would agree with almost any other time, but her mother continues "But the heart wants what it wants sometimes. I suppose we will have to find someplace else for Jug Head to sleep till you both move out" 

For a moment FP wants to question why his son is the one who has to leave the room, but realizes that even Jug had called it Betty's room nearly ever time and it held plenty of memories (most of which the older Jones had no interest in knowing about) that would be painful for Jug, and honestly probably Betty too given that the girl did not seem to be enjoying any of this. So instead he nods and adds "And Archie is not coming over here, even just to pick you up at the front door, unless Jug says it's alright. You won't rub my son's face in this in my house, is that clear?"

Betty nods and asks "Can I just, go back to our... my room for the night please?" and both parents nod, but can't help but notice her phone coming out of her jeans pocket before she's even upstairs. 

With a weary sigh, FP turns his head towards the ceiling and grumbles "Why does our life seem to just get more absurd every damn year? I miss when my biggest problem was hiding my leather jacket from Freddie and finding a way to pay off my tab at the Wyrm" This whole damn thing is a mess, living together and if he can get a new job soon to finish saving money up the kids will be step-siblings... which was bad enough when they were together but this will actually be worse... and at the moment he can't help but hope Jughead doesn't go to Yale either, just so all the kids can get some space. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day dawns in Riverdale...

Jughead startled awake as his phone buzzed at him, the alarm of course being separate from the DO NOT DISTURB he had set last night after texting his father that he was fine for tonight.

It was morning, his first morning in more than two years as a single man, the first of many if he had to guess.

Rubbing his eyes he debated what to do today. Logically, long-term for his future... his future alone... the one he couldn't picture till his anchor cast him aside... he needed to go to school, at least get a high school degree. Not going to Yale because of a broken heart was one thing, not finishing out senior year was something else entirely.

But the thought of running into them, seeing them happy... or their pity... or hearing their excuses. It all made his skin crawl and he longed for the days where he could skip at the trailer or drive-in because nobody would find him there.

Sitting up and looking around at the night club under Pop's (an idea that still made his head spin a year and a half later) he knew he couldn't stay here... there would be a cleaning crew and deliveries at some point... and more importantly he didn't want Veronica to face Riverdale High School alone after the free drinks and allowing him to crash. 

In theory he could make it back to the house to change and shower, but it would be cutting it close, require skipping breakfast, and run a dangerously high risk of running into a blonde or redhead he wanted to avoid as long as possible so he would have to do without that luxury. Stepping into the bathroom he washes his hands and face and tried to make is hair look as presentable as possible... realizing there was another first coming up.

His first day at school without his beanie.

Ever.

Which combined with his increased notoriety from the whole 'back from the dead' meant that everyone would notice him and the chance of this whole situation not dominating the gossip mill decreased from low to impossible. "Might as well face it head on... going to need backup... " he muttered, grabbing his phone and texting Ronnie **Leaving Pops, bringing coffee and donuts** as he made his way upstairs, turning his phone back off after she replied. 

Half an hour later he was waiting outside the back entrance used to eat lunch outdoors and the dark haired girl walked up wearing a dark blue skirt and top that was certainly not a sign of mourning... if anything she was gearing up for the revenge sex she'd mentioned last night. 

"I hope you actually saved me a doughnut or two" she remarked with the slightest hint of a smirk, as if Jughead Jones buying breakfast for Veronica Lodge was some normal thing.

"Of course... one of each flavor" he said, matching her casual tone while handing her the overly sugared coffee she liked and then opening the box of pastries while asking "Have you talked to anyone yet this morning?" 

She shook her head with a mouthful of classic glazed, swallowing before saying "As far as I know nobody knows about this but the four of us. But I doubt that will last", glancing at his uncovered head and then around before declaring in her most self assured and borderline bossy tone "So we're going to own it. We were the wronged parties in this, and we have each other's back, right Jones?" 

He nodded, and they split the last doughnut between them, binned their trash, and walked inside shoulder to shoulder... the Park Avenue Princess and Serpent King against the world, or at least anyone who valued the drama of 'Barchie' over loyalty, friendship, and honesty. 

It took them all of 90 seconds to run into Cheryl, Toni, and Kevin muttering together and all three looked up at the sound of Louboutin heels on the linoleum floors, Kevin being the one to ask breathlessly "Is it true?" 

"Is what true Kevin, you'll have to be more specific" Veronica replied, almost but not quite managing to sound bored and disinterested as she looked up at the most notorious gossip in Riverdale... with the redhead who occasionally challenged him for the title leaning in with wide eyes to say "Archie and Betty dumped you both... clearly to be together at last" without even a hint of concern.

But clearly this was the wrong thing to say, Jughead feeling his own hackles rising but Veronica spoke for him, quickly correcting the Blossom heiress with a single manicured finger in the taller girls face "First of all, they did not dump us. We dumped them. For cheating on us, with each other, during that stupid musical we did last week" 

"Holy shit, for real?" Toni asked, glancing at Jug who gave a terse nod, and even Kevin's shocked expression contained more concern than glee at a hot scoop for the rumor mill and then muttered "Wait, don't you and Betty live together? And where is your hat?" 

"Not at the moment... and I don't have it..." he said in return, ignoring the ball of grey fabric at the bottom of is bag, before asking "Can we not talk about this? I am here to graduate, not gossip" 

This got eye rolls from Cheryl and Kevin but they managed to start walking towards the common room only to see Reggie talking to Archie and Betty outside the door, and Jughead's eyes fixated on Archie's arm where Betty's hand rested and the last dying ember of hope he didn't know he was holding onto flickered out. 

The gossips immediately stepped to the other side of the hall and the redhead wasn't even pretending not to be taking her phone out to record it... but none of the former Core Four noticed as they looked at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go... and safe to say the next one won't be quite as introspective...


	6. Chapter 6

"Couldn't even give it all a day or two to breath, could you Bettykins" Veronica stated coldly, her eyes clearly fixed to the same point of contact as Jughead's had gone to, and once again he found himself in full agreement with the pearl wearing socialite. Frankly it was getting disturbing how much that was happening.

Betty's hand dropped to her side and she looked around briefly before suggesting "Perhaps we can talk in private? All four of us?", turning her big green eyes towards Jughead at that last part. A look that had made him agree to everything from letting her into a boys-only tree house to helping her make breakfast for their entire family on a lazy Sunday morning instead of staying in bed naked. 

But it didn't work anymore and he rolled his eyes before stating "There is no four of us anymore. You two decided that when you not only kissed, but lied about how you felt about each other... did you really think we could just go back to sharing a booth at Pop's just with the sides switched?"

Ronnie nodded and cut off whatever Archie was trying to say as she strode forward, Reggie wisely pulling away as it seemed an even larger crowd was gathering around to see this, as the smallest but often loudest of their old group laid into Betty "Jughead is right, you can't just take this back after everything... after vowing not to let a boy come between us... after I fucking drank poison for you... you've had years to get over this and told me so many times you were happy for me and Archie but now... now that it was all finally working out for all of us you decide to kiss him?"

The two girls were right in each other's faces, one fuming and the other starting to cry, begging "V please, just... it's not like that... " only to get violently shoved back against the wall as her former best friend all but screamed "I can't believe I let you two lie to me, to make me think the whole fake dating thing was just part of your plan to help Jughead", the difference between her reaction to the scheme enacted a few weeks ago obvious to anyone who had seen them both. 

"Ronnie, please that's really all it was" Archie finally managed to get a word in as he pulled his ex off of the blonde "We just wanted to protect him like we said, this all...", stopping abruptly after getting slapped by the Lodge girl for at least the third time in the past day as his former best friend stepped in. 

"Oh... don't you dare use that as an excuse, you self centered asshole" Jughead growled while removing Archie's muscled arm from the dark haired girl and, for literally the first time ever, standing protectively between the boy next door and the poor little rich girl he'd barely tolerated a few years ago. Looking into the slightly shorter but significantly more athletic young man's soft brown eyes, the loner turned gang leader stated quite clearly "If this is the world I had to come back to, I'd rather you had left me to rot in the woods like those preppies wanted"

This drew a gasp from several people, including both girls within arms reach who moved to comfort him, but he backed away from Betty while letting Ronnie's smaller hand grip his bicep... a move that added a hint of (entirely ironic at this point) jealousy to the look of concern and sadness Betty had as Ronnie murmured just for him "Don't ever say or think that again Jones" 

Jughead nodded with his jaw clenched, not truly wanting that but it was hard not to prefer it to his current reality, but before he could respond to her or his former best friends he looked around at the crowd, scowling at Cheryl's phone and then turned back to the cheating pair, focusing on Betty as he "You know what... I don't want to be here anymore. Not like I have a future worth graduating for anyway", sneering as he thought about all her supposed worry about them staying together. 

Anyone paying the slightest bit of attention knew that Archie was in worse shape academically, and even if he finished high school on time he would never truly leave Riverdale at this point. That Betty was so controlling of his time and grades but somehow dismissive of the other boy she really wanted to kiss only pissed Jughead off more, and before he did something he would truly regret he turned and started walking back out.

But Archie apparently wasn't done yet and reached out, grabbing his oldest friend's shoulder and spinning his around easily while saying "Jug, don't just... you're still my brot... " and then suddenly staggering backwards with a bloody nose as Jughead pulled back his fist.

"Don't you fucking dare call me that Andrews. You've never been my brother, you've always... always... picked girls over me. Fawning over them in middle school, going off with Grundy instead of taking our road trip, even Ronnie and her dad when he was trying to destroy everything that mattered in my life. And I made excuses and told myself the one good thing was that you didn't want the one girl I've loved since we were children... the one I... that I bought a ring for... and then you went and kissed her and have been acting like it's no big deal. I... I can't stand to look at you... " tears mixing with the anger now, his words getting hard to hear but based on Betty's expression she had at least heard the part about a ring as Jughead caught his breath and stated as coldly as he could "Don't you ever talk to me again Andrews" before striding away, knowing this was going to be his late time at Riverdale high but not looking back as he heard a few people call out but nobody dared follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter to go for this one... and it's not from Jughead's POV... then on to 6 Years Later and any other ideas


	7. Surprise POV (hope it's not too little too late... )

As she walked home from school, alone and heartbroken, Betty Cooper knew she had fucked up her life beyond repair.

After briefly giving into nostalgia, the feeling of being wanted without being worried about the next mystery, she had tried to tell Jughead last night and let them both take the time to sort through everything going on in her heart and in her head. But of course he had run, understandably, and honestly the fact that Archie had shown up less than an hour later felt nice... it simply felt nice to be someone's clear priority as lately she sometimes worried Jughead preferred solving the mysteries and outsmarting everyone around him to simply enjoying her company.

She knew that wasn't really true though. And even if sometimes in the heat of the moment it might seem like it, she had been the one to end their first kiss with a clue about the mystery they were solving... so whose fault was it really that their romance nearly always overlapped with a case to solve?

But seeing him at school she was forced to realize that she really was his most important thing... no beanie, eyes red and filled with sadness and anger, lashing out at Archie (how could she have gotten in the way of that brotherhood?) and side by side with Veronica, her dark haired lover and her best sister united in heartbreak more than she had ever gotten them to be united in anything else in the past two and a half years... and then in the middle of punching Archie and breaking up with him he'd let slip about the ring and she wanted to throw up.

After helping Archie to the nurse for his nose, she sat down with him and clearly explained that whatever might have happened between them couldn't anymore, that while part of her would always wonder 'what if' about 'Barchie' she was Jughead's soulmate, even if the young Serpent King didn't want her at the moment.

Betty simply couldn't let him go without a fight, and even if he let her go she couldn't get with Archie... she'd seen the way JB and FP had looked at her last night and this morning, and the texts she and Archie had shared laying in bed (Jughead's bed) hadn't been enough to distract her the way Jughead could seemingly always take her mind of of anything if he really wanted to.

Part of her wanted things to work with the redhead next door, to justify the betrayal and heartbreak their kiss had caused, but as she walked home she pictured two things in her head for the hundredth time today: a dark haired boy with his suspenders up and beanie off on his knee to her left and a redhead with a guitar swung back around and kneeling on her right, both holding out a ring in a black velvet box.

It wasn't even a choice, and if she had to spend the rest of her life chasing Jughead down to convince him she would do so.

She arrived back at their house, and her heart stopped at the sight of his bike missing from it's spot beside FP's and she sprinted inside, praying she'd told someone where he was going but nobody else was home at the moment... her mother at work, JB after school for some middle school club, and FP out looking for a job after being fired as Sheriff, or at least forced to quit, by Hiram Lodge.

Racing up the stairs she arrived at her childhood bedroom that had also been Jughead's for just over a year and for half a moment she was hopeful. Most of his stuff was still here, even his laptop... surely if he was giving up he'd take that, continue his writing... but then she saw the grey knit beanie on the pillows and sobbed.

"No, please no... " she begged nobody in particular and hurried onto the bed to pick it up and found there was things inside. A cellphone... Juggie's phone... and a partial torn sheet of paper ripped from her own diary with his handwriting

**_Betty, I hope you find whatever you are looking for with Archie and at Yale and I'm sorry for whatever I did that was wrong or whatever I didn't do. I'm selling the ring and took my half of our Pop's cash ; by this time tomorrow I won't be in New York state anymore and I honestly don't know where I am heading after that. Perhaps someday I'll be able to see you and Riverdale without it hurting but don't come looking for me._ **

Her tears ran freely now and she felt her nails dig into her palms for the first time in ages, a bit of blood staining the note before she stopped and set it down on her nightstand, the phone and beanie going to Jughead's side. They had sides of the bed and now he was just gone she thought with another sob, tears streaking down her face.

Her curiosity quickly outweighed any sense of privacy and she slipped into the other bedrooms, finding a small note on both his father's nightstand and JB's small desk, but didn't read them, instead retreating back to what should have still been their shared room, looking around to see just what he had taken (not nearly enough in her opinion) and for the first time noticing her black leather jacket... a present she had gotten for her birthday after officially becoming Serpent Queen... the green snake shredded by her King's switchblade, casting her out.

This broke any remaining composure and she laid on her back, sopping and weeping and cursing herself till there was a knock at the door and FP slipped inside, forcing her to sit up and wipe away the tears, bracing for his harsh words, for being kicked out, for whatever the surprisingly kind man she'd considered more of father than Hal the past few years would say to her.

FP's tone was resigned and the words "He said not to kick you out, that doing that won't bring him back. I just hope I don't have to wait as long as my old man did to see my son again" cut her deeply, and she nodded and replied, voice thick with sadness "I hope so too Mr Jones... I'll leave when the dorms open at Yale, that doesn't count as kicking me out, and find a way to stay there till I'm done... maybe he'll come back then"

They both knew that wasn't true, but the false hope was all they could cling to as Betty stood up and suggested "I'll um... get cleaned up and go to Pop's for dinner, walk around a bit, maybe visit Kevin... let you and JB have some space", feeling more awkward around FP Jones than she had since she moved into his trailer sophomore year.

Twenty minutes later she set out down the street, not even glancing at the Andrew's house across the way, clutching her phone that nobody was calling, her only thought being how to show Jughead she loved him when they met again, that no other boy... not Archie, not some charming Yale frat boy, nobody... would replace him in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends... to be continued in 6 Years Later...
> 
> Given what we know about the rest of the season I don't think this is even close to how things play out but I really hope the show addresses at least a few key things when it comes to Jughead's reaction:
> 
> 1) They live together, in the same damn room, and Jughead is the one who has a history of cutting and running when everything falls apart, even if that means being homeless or taking the next bus to anywhere but Riverdale
> 
> 2) In terms of betrayals Archie's is in it's own way every bit as big as Betty's and far less likely to be forgiven both immediately or after a 4-7 year time jump
> 
> 3) The beanie she made for him (and gave during the same scene/conversation where she said specifically said he's the only man for her) is tainted and he WILL NOT wear it if they break up... he might get a new one but if they included that scene they HAVE to include some sort of rejection of the beanie too... this is a hill I will die on when it comes to deciding to watch the show again. At some point he has to reject the Betty-Beanie.


End file.
